jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 4
is the fourth episode of the anime and the final episode of the Musica Ex Machina Arc. Orchestra's attack against Koko Hekmatyar reaches its climax and she encounters a new enemy who is out to stop her. Chinatsu makes a final attempt to assassinate Koko. Summary Chinatsu is attending an performance in an unknown city with her parents. Shisho is also present and shoots the in the head when he is unimpressed by her singing. He then pulls out a light machine gun and fires into the crowd, killing Chinatsu's parents before kissing his when his magazine empties. He is then unexpectedly shot in the shoulder by Chinatsu, but then begins to approach her while she is unable to fire a second shot at him. He takes her face and kisses her cheek, telling her that that was a nice sound. In the present, Jonah and Koko Hekmatyar are still running along the Dubai seafront, where they are spotted by four members of her squad in a CR-V. Because Orchestra's GMC Sierra pickup truck is too close and due to the lack of space, they shield the two as the Sierra pulls alongside. Mao is surprised to see that Shisho, who is standing in the bed, is armed with an IMI Negev. He and R, supported by Valmet, trade fire with Shisho before Orchestra pulls ahead and briefly disappears to turn around. Mao is shocked to see that they are carrying an M2 Browning in the back seat and is able to warn Koko before Orchestra comes back. Chinatsu regrets having to kill Jonah, but is consoled that he will have company in heaven. When the Sierra comes around, R and Mao target its engine but are unable to stop it. As Chinatsu accelerates to bring the pickup alongside to fire the M2, Jonah pushes Koko into the harbour just before Chinatsu opens fire using a trigger in the steering wheel. The CR-V is pulverised and its occupants are just able to hang on before Ugo rams it into a road pillar to stop them. Shisho is shocked to see that Koko is gone as the M2 runs out of ammunition and Chinatsu halts the Sierra. The engine then catches fire and she and Shisho pull back. Koko and Jonah emerge from the harbour. The latter has lost his MP5K, but still has his pistol. When he tries to check and see if he coast is clear, he is nearly hit by a burst from Shisho's Negev. Shisho is about to charge out when Chinatsu stops him as Jonah fires back and her hat is suddenly blown off her head. Seeing the bullet hole in it, she tries to convince Shisho to pull back for now, but he thinks that Jonah was the one who shot her hat off and brushes off her warning. When he exposes himself, he is shot through the heart by Lutz, who is being supported by Wiley as a spotter. Wiley tells Lutz to go for the headshot and he fires again, confirming Shisho's death. Jonah and Koko observe the scene, with Koko noticing that Shisho was shot by Lutz while contacting Lehm. Wiley then receives word from Lehm not to shoot Chinatsu even if she enters Lutz's sights. Chinatsu begins to get hysterical, crying for the dead Shisho and vowing vengeance. Her sadness and anger drive her into the open, surprising Lutz when he sees how young she is. Wiley directs him to shoot at Shisho's Negev, forcing Chinatsu down. She grabs her pistol and Shisho's crucifix just as Tojo and Lehm begin shooting at her. Chinatsu acrobatically dodges their shots to get to the road, where she is able to stop an oncoming pickup and escape by lying down in its bed. She kisses the crucifix and bids Shisho farewell as the truck departs the area. Koko wonders why Chinatsu was not wearing any underwear. A civilian car followed by a Dubai Police Force BMW then stop in front of Koko and Jonah. The driver of the car tells Koko that she is under arrest for a variety of crimes and pushes the police officer away. He states that he saw the entire firefight, but will not disclose who he is. When Jonah asks Koko what to do, the man kicks him in the face and into the harbour. Koko then signals her team to withdraw, which the man admires. At police headquarters, he tries to get out of his questioning while being told that he will not be charged for shoving the arresting officer. When asked to prove his identity, the man tosses his passport over, which identifies him as "Jerry Schatzberg", but he asks to be identified as Scarecrow, which everyone calls him. He then demands that Koko and footage of the firefight be handed over to him, but the officer ask what firefight he is referring to. Koko briefly meets with the police commander, who tells her that he has a headache in the form of Scarecrow, who is actually a CIA agent. Koko reveals that the CIA is trying to recover some of the money from the arms trade. When the commander admits that he has gotten used to this sort of attention, she responds that she is used to it. He tells Koko that it will take time to cover up the firefight as police were killed and that her men will be confined to their hotel and placed under guard as measure as she leaves. Scarecrow meanwhile is upset that the police claim to know nothing about the firefight. When he notices the officer texting suddenly, he realises what has happened and bursts out of the room. He finds Koko being escorted out the front door by two officers and punches her in the face before being restrained. She tells him that she does not have time to deal with maggots before leaving as Scarecrow vows to hunt her down. When Koko steps out the front door, she suddenly freezes when she recalls Chinatsu's words vowing vengeance and the commander's informing her that her team will be confined to the hotel, as she is now vulnerable. However Jonah is waiting for her outside and asks if she is alright. He reveals that he was let out despite the others being confined and they walk back. The two spend some time together talking as night falls. Koko tells him that she has never met a soldier like him and wonders where his kindness stems from. He suggest that she is different, but Koko disabuses him of the idea, claiming that she is just like other arms dealers. She then briefly discusses the ' , revealing that more money is spent on arms per year that fulfilling the Goals. She also reveals that 60% of guns worldwide are in civilian hands, with one in every ten civilians being armed. Asking where the peaceful civilians are, she removes one of the bullets from Jonah's pistol inside his hoodie pocket. When she states that she does not want him or any of her men to die, Jonah tells her to stop tempting assassins, prompting an apology. Three days later, the team is resting in their hotel room at night when Chinatsu arrives on the roof. When she draws her pistol, Koko, who is waiting above her, suddenly tells her to stop, warning her that if she points the gun at her she will die. Chinatsu knows that Koko is referring to a sniper, so she puts the pistol down, conceding that he must be better than Lutz. Koko jumps down and tells her that this is not a competition and that she bet that Chinatsu would arrive in three days via the roof. Any longer and she would have made herself vulnerable from three days of willpower and concentration. She then asks Chinatsu why she does not wear underwear, offering to answer why she sells arms, which was asked of her on the day they met. Chinatsu reveals that the first job she and Shisho did together was to target a mafia boss who lived across a river, which they had to ford. She did not like the feeling of her wet clothes below the waist, so she secretly took her underwear off and on that day was spot on with her shooting. Shisho praised her for killing more people than him and she began to believe that made her more accurate. Koko laughs at this revelation and Chinatsu shows that she is wearing underwear now. She then kicks Chinatsu's pistol away and covers her headset to prevent anyone from hearing her answer. When Chinatsu replies that she is scary, Koko asks her to join her team, but is rebuffed. Chinatsu declares that Orchetra are artists bringing the music of death to their targets and draws a second pistol which she had carried in her underwear. Before she can fire it is shot out of her hand and she is then shot through the heart. After she drops to her knees, Koko catches her when she is about to fall before releasing her. As Chinatsu dies, she realises that all she had looked at before was the ground, and a demonic version of Koko is the last thing that she sees. Lehm notices that Lutz has come up to watch him shoot and states that he shot Chinatsu as he had lost five comrades to a soldier just like her. Koko closes Chinatsu's eyes and places the crucifix in her hand before calling the police commander to inform him that Orchestra has been eliminated. As she begins to talk business, Jonah is seen in hiding with a drawn pistol. Anime and manga differences *The opening scene relating how Chinatsu met Shisho does not appear in the manga, which does not describe how they met. Chapter 8 *The episode adds: **Orchestra pulling up alongside the CR-V, the Negev, and Shisho before the running firefight. **A longer shot of the M2 when the Sierra pulls ahead and additional footage of it before and after it fires. **An extended shot of Jonah pushing Koko into the harbour. **Orchestra realising that they missed Koko and exiting the Sierra, which catches fire. **Jonah retrieving his Hi-Power from his pocket. **Chinatsu stopping Shisho from breaking cover just before Jonah begins firing back. *R and Mao's guns are switched. *The angle at which Shisho runs out when he gets shot are different. Chapter 9 *Tojo is not shown when Lehm is surprised that Chinatsu is going to break cover. *Chinatsu is not shown through Lutz's scope and Shisho's Negev is shattered when Lutz shoots it. *Chinatsu's escape from the pier is extended. *Scarecrow and the Dubai Police car arrive perpendicular to the pier instead of alongside it. *Scarecrow is not shown shoving the officer. *Koko's signal for withdrawal is circular motion. *Police headquarters is shown from the side. *The intelligence profile on Scarecrow is not shown in detail when the commander dicussed him. *The female officer escorting Koko out has a couple lines of dialog during the confrontation with Scarecrow. *Koko hugs Jonah while they leave police headquarters. Chapter 10 *The episode shows more of Dubai while Jonah and Koko have their talk. *R is originally drinking a and eating. Mao and Wiley are shown in the same panel. *Koko is wearing pants on the roof. *Less of Chinatsu and Shisho's first mission is shown. *The episode adds wind blowing and the sky when Koko answer's Chinatsu's question. *Chinatsu wears striped panties. *Chinatsu's death sequence is shorter. Her vision of Koko is more ghostlike. *The episode adds a shot panning away from the roof of the hotel when Koko talks to the commander. Debut appearances *Dubai Police Force commander *Scarecrow Trivia *The ending theme song is replaced by "Shiroku Yawaraka na Hana" by Nagi Yanagi, who sings the standard ending song, "Ambivalentidea". *Chinatsu and Shisho are featured in the shell cartridge during the ending credits. Category:Season 1